


ELecTric woNderLAnD

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	1. ELecTric woNderLAnD（上）

预警：身体改造 强制 dirtytalk 微血表现⚠️

如果给你创造梦境的能力，你会怎么用？  
把我所爱而不得的，永困于梦境之中。

林彦俊睁开眼时手腕上缠绕着荆棘一样的冰晶，刺破皮肤，有点惊慌却感觉不到痛。  
只感觉到冷，深入骨髓的冷，像把人赤身裸体放在数九寒冬的雪地里好几个小时。  
只披着一件单薄浴衣和赤身裸体也没有差别了。林彦俊默默地缩了缩。  
是梦吗？  
脚下是望不到边的华美的绒毯，本该温暖的毛束结满厚厚的冰绒，还没有再次融化，所以脚感还算柔和。

有人吗？  
试探地问出口，却被突如其来的力量按倒在地。  
嘶！范丞丞？你怎么在……  
别说话！在废弃的神殿日夜都有怪物巡逻，无条件杀死任何闯入者，我们不是它们的对手……看到了吗？  
远处一个巨大的兽影踏着沉重的步伐经过，范丞丞又补充：别看它现在慢，真要追逐起来，速度最慢也能追上人类奔跑的速度。  
那我们……  
不走运，出现的地点离中心太近了，走着根本就不可能出去。只有一种方法。  
什么？  
我带你飞出去。出现在这个地方的每个人都被世界赋予一项天赋，我是飞行，哥哥应该是……无痛感？  
范丞丞的目光投向胳膊渗着血却面无异色的林彦俊，皱起眉头。  
这不是好事……很有可能受重伤自己却不知道……还是不管这个先出去吧，我听那边脚步声在接近了。  
林彦俊的腰腹被微微悬浮在空中的范丞丞搂住，试图带离地面，差点被勒出个好歹。  
啊……我忘记我的飞行只能浮起我自己了，手上拿的东西都要算重量的，我抱不动你……  
没有别的办法吗？  
有。但是……  
有就用吧！那怪物已经快到五百米了……我听得出来。  
哥哥确定吗？  
弟弟焦急的神色中泄露出一丝得逞的欣喜。

哥哥体内含着我的精液的话，就可以同样飞起来啦。

没有防备的穴口被手指长驱直入，明明应该因寒冷而更加干燥的后穴却湿润得像做过充足的准备，甚至随便按压了几下，就分泌出液体。  
啊……我知道了。  
你不是无痛感，而是……一切感官为快感让步。  
唔！  
侵入者的声音里充满恍然大悟的惊喜，眼里却是阴谋得逞的快意。  
模糊了感官，每一寸内壁都敏感到极点，不需要刻意照顾G点，轻轻摩擦就足以让身体颤抖，湿润地渴望更多，轻而易举地探入两指抽插抠挠，指腹顶着G点快速按揉，直到喷出的水溅湿了整只手。

可以用后面潮吹欸，这个世界对哥哥未免也太好了。  
恶质的小孩贴着哥哥的耳朵说话，伸出舌头舔舐，用舌尖戳刺耳廓的同时感受到手指深埋的穴口颤抖不安地缩紧。  
连耳朵都这么敏感，那么我不客气啦。  
性器毫不犹豫地一插到底，刚刚高潮的身体敏感得可怕，快感爆炸开来，穴肉像吮吸着什么一样绞紧，徒劳地挤压着入侵者的空间，却给对方带去更多的快感，又反逼着自己被刺激到全身痉挛着理智被情欲挤占。  
哥哥，你的后面在吸着我呢。  
啊……啊！  
腰胯被掐住，力度重到足够使他淤青，但林彦俊却感觉不到痛，后穴里的性器快速地抽插起来，碾压着敏感的内壁，快感漫上来淹没喉咙，挤出害怕引来怪兽而压抑的低低呻吟。  
范丞丞却全不在意，他专心地享用着哥哥的身体，肏得一下比一下快，一下比一下狠，像要肏出个只言片语似的。

我当然不用害怕。范丞丞笑了起来，欣赏着平素严肃而俊美的哥哥被肏得眼睛湿润无神地瞪大，死死咬住衣角不让自己发出声音的样子。

哥哥呀，我终于在[我的]世界里捉到你了。

你高潮的样子真好看，不枉我给了你最适合做爱的身体。  
低低地说出这句话，话中人却被层层叠叠的快感冲刷着全身的神经，几乎失去意识，耳边只有被放大的自己的呻吟和喘息，被顶入最深处，滚烫的精液冲击着穴肉，暖热的潮水涌了出来。

哥哥，我们飞起来啰。

身体突然腾空，林彦俊本能地抱住身边的人，又意识到刚刚发生的一切，猛然把他推开。  
你怎么能……怎么能……  
反正哥哥同意了，也很享受的嘛，有什么不能的呢——不想我插着你的话，可得夹紧了，不然流出来多少你会掉下去，我也拿不准。  
穴口下意识地收缩，精液和淫水顺着大腿溢出，范丞丞冷笑着拿手指刮下来递到脸色泛白却依然带着情欲潮红的哥哥面前。  
哥哥的水多得不得了呢，把我的精液冲出来了可怎么办？下面是森林，你掉下去摔不死，不过那里住满了流着口水的恶犬，它们抓到了人类，不仅要吃，还要一边肏一边吃，一边肏，一边咬掉你的耳朵，胳膊，性器，还有脑袋……  
你骗我。  
范丞丞爱极了做哥哥的声音里的颤抖。  
你说得对，我确实骗了你，因为我是不会让你掉下去的，反正……你也逃不掉。

大腿被掰开，后穴再次被填满，直中花心的酸软让猎物一瞬间失去了力气，只能被钳制着顶弄，过度敏感的身体一次次被送上高潮，爽到双眼翻白，就算停下来也不停颤抖。  
失重感突然加剧，林彦俊下意识地伸出手抓住范丞丞的胳膊。  
怎么了……  
继续着后穴轻轻地捣弄，范丞丞轻描淡写地说，好像有人进入森林了，我们降低一点看看……看我到底有没有骗你。

高度缓缓下降接近地面，流着口水的巨型犬正聚在一起，围住走投无路的闯入者，将勃起的带着倒刺的性器在他的身上蹭动，随着其中一匹的插入，闯入者的肩上也被撕咬下一块肉。  
它们只要射了就不会再吃下去，理论上如果只对上一条狗，最多也就是残疾，不过……  
不过这里有将近二十条。林彦俊闭上眼睛不去看地面上血肉模糊的情景，惨叫声却声声入耳，逼着恐惧爬上他的背脊。此时后穴的性器只浅浅地进入了一半，自己无力的双手几乎抓不住范丞丞的手臂，只要对方握着大腿的手松开，同时撤去让他浮空的能力，他的下场就与下面那个人无异。  
范丞丞说过他不会让自己掉下去的，他说过，可以相信吗？  
不知道。  
身下人控制不住的颤抖将范丞丞的注意力拉回来，但却没有安抚。  
不仅没有安抚，还要火上浇油。  
没关系的，你在这里毕竟感觉不到痛，也就是个安乐死的程度吧，可能死前还能高潮几次？  
你……  
瞪大了眼睛，极度的惊恐让林彦俊晕了过去。

醒来时已经落地，林彦俊感到范丞丞的手臂将自己紧紧拥在怀里，扣住肩膀的那只手还轻轻拍着。  
不怕啊，哥哥不怕。  
他从来不知道这种马后炮式的自言自语也能给人安全感，但它确实产生了。  
范丞丞一手托着他的臀侧，另一手扣住肩背将他搂向自己，结结实实地抱了个满怀，也将脆弱的侧颈完全暴露给了他。  
趁他没有防备，直接用全力咬向咽喉，这人也就死透了。  
可是林彦俊舍不得。  
他气吗？气死了，甚至恨，但他还是舍不得。  
那是生活里互相照顾的队友，差一点点也就是最小的弟弟之一，在这个世界里他是自己唯一认识的人，带他逃出生天——虽然是用强奸的方法——现在又这样不设防地拥抱他。  
如果这是做出的姿态，那也只能认了。

落在陷阱里的猎物，有时让他以为自己掌握了主动权，游戏才会更好玩。  
哥哥，我是真的爱你呀。  
范丞丞在林彦俊看不到的角度笑了。  
他们又哪里能比过我呢？我能创造个世界给你，还有这世界上最大的快感和欢愉，都给你。你不相信我，但我迟早能让你心甘情愿……跟我死在床上。  
不设防又如何，在这个梦境里我就是天穹，就是大地，就是每一只动物每一朵花，甚至每一口空气都可以是我。  
我根本就不会死。

你醒了？  
……嗯。  
对不起啊……我不应该说那种话的，我真的从一开始就没动过一点让你掉下去的念头。  
我知道。  
我只是一时生气你觉得我会拿那种事情骗你……我当时觉得你不相信我……我错了彦俊哥……  
喔，只是一时生气。我才刚刚被你……被你强迫了，我拿什么相信你？你想让我拿什么相信你？  
对不起……我太喜欢你了……

林彦俊看着范丞丞的眼睛，看到底也只读到直愣愣的一句，我这么喜欢你你为什么不原谅我。  
没用了，跟这样的小孩说不通的。

走吧。这里安全了吗？  
应该是了，这里的植物都是牛奶糖的味道，很神奇的，可以填一下肚子，你饿吗？  
范丞丞像松了一口气，又雀跃起来，活脱一个春游的小学生。  
不饿。你怎么什么都知道？  
你出现在这里的时候没有声音给你提示吗？  
范丞丞歪着头，一派天真的样子。  
什么提示？  
天音的提示。作为参与者都会有的，详细地告诉你安全与否的标志和别的一些东西……如果没有听到天音的话，身份就不是参与者，而是陪伴者。周围没有参与者的陪伴者就是不应存在的弃物，世界意志会通过各种各样的意外回收他们，这就是这个世界的法则。哥哥是陪伴者的话，千万不要离我太远了。  
还真成了附属品了。  
林彦俊嗤笑一声。  
范丞丞停顿了一下，突然想起什么似的补充，可是陪伴者是不会有天赋的，但哥哥有，也许只是天音出现时你还在昏迷，出现在冰雪神殿的话是会这样的，因为温度过低。

但我还是不会离开哥哥身边的。范丞丞又补充了一句，随手掐下身边灌木长出的嫩粉色果实喂进林彦俊嘴里，顺着放下去抓住他的手。

确实是牛奶糖味。

-tbc-


	2. ELecTric woNderLAnD（下）

预警：身体改造 Rimming 发情 内射

天空是粉色的，云朵镶着金边，嫩蓝绿色的的树叶间丛生簇簇粉色的果实，还有玻璃似的光滑地面下，流动着纯白色的河流。  
像童话，或者煞风景一点的说法，像CG。  
林彦俊看着透明地面上的倒影，他和范丞丞手牵手像一对真正的情侣在散步约会，听范丞丞讲一些这里的食物都会被身体完全吸收之类细细碎碎的话，倒是像普通的日常一样，只不过裸身相对未免过于坦诚。  
突然的请求也过于坦诚了。  
哥，我们做吧。

错了，不是请求，是要求，或者通知。  
年轻男孩子灼热的体温从指尖传递到乳尖，身体像是自暴自弃一样，飞快地起了反应。  
没有费力气拒绝，有过两回前车之鉴，他知道这具身体大概和弟弟的思想一样没救了。

身体被压在冰冷的地面上，像是被满载快感的列车碾压。  
气息吐在耳廓，唇舌吮吻脖颈与喉结。然后乳头被灵活的舌头接管，润湿、包裹，轻咬到发红肿大，一边，另一边。手指从胸口的中心向下，打着圈儿轻刮，又去撩拨腰侧的软肉，和腋下的肋骨。  
再往下，舌尖顺着腹肌的中线舔舐到肚脐，手掌按住臀肉往中间挤，又轻轻向两边掰，再挤，再掰，穴口有粘腻的水声，如同某种不堪的宣示。  
瘫软下来的身体任凭摆布，大腿被分开，微微粗糙的舌苔贴上大腿内侧的嫩肉，刮出一阵阵控制不住的颤抖。

范丞丞抬头看林彦俊，看他忍耐着身体的躁动，眼周潮红，不肯发出一点声音的样子。  
哥哥，叫出来会舒服一点哦。  
刻意抬高的声线和叠词的称谓，像一个天真又善意的提醒，没有回音也就没有下文。

怎么可能没有呢。  
双腿被猛然抬高，湿热的舌头用力扫过股沟，在穴口猛然一啜，后穴就痉挛着喷出水来，性器立刻被口腔包裹了——含着自己刚刚喷出的淫水的口腔。  
喘息一声比一声重，一声比一声急，直到那张嘴猛然把口中的液体咽了下去，顺势将性器往里一吸。  
啊！

叫出来的哥哥是牛奶糖味的。  
湿淋淋的后穴被狠狠肏进来的同时，唇齿被撬开渡进一团自己的精液，灵活有力的舌头霸道地推开它扫过口腔的每一个角落，覆盖了每一个味蕾。  
真的是牛奶糖味。  
林彦俊恍恍惚惚地想。被封住口也好，不必自己强忍着呻吟，和被快感淹死的自己玩谁先出声谁就输了的游戏……等等，这游戏已经输了啊。  
或者说从获得那个见鬼的天赋，不，进入这个世界的一瞬间就已经一败涂地。

喉间不再压抑地溢出呻吟，目光漫无焦距地落在侵入者脖颈对称的两枚痣上，它们让这个弟弟看起来多精致、清冷又性感啊……可此刻大开大合肏着自己的就是他。  
他从眼神到指尖都浸着清醒的肉欲，把性器深深地碾进去，又微微旋转地抽出来，越来越快，越来越快，直到把自己肏得后面喷水前面射精，一塌糊涂全身无力地躺在这儿，表情却冷静得像逛艺术馆。  
是啊。  
虽然比喻俗了点，但被肏得像破布娃娃一样，眼睛红红，满脸是汗水和泪水，后穴合不上，微张着半指的空隙，身体浸泡在自己的淫水里的哥哥，完完全全就是为自己而作的艺术品。  
范丞丞也注视着他，满怀爱意地。

高潮的余韵、脱力和羞耻让林彦俊浑身颤抖，他对上范丞丞的眼睛，随即迎来一个极温柔的拥吻，唇落在额头、眉心和脸颊，轻轻地，仿佛刚刚的一切都是一场梦。  
只不过睁开眼，后穴就酸软敏感地翕动着流出液体，提醒他不必心怀侥幸。  
身体变得极度敏感，用舌头就足够让自己高潮，而且还……可以像女性一样潮吹喷水。  
那种绵长的快感几乎让自己窒息，不由自主地痉挛，不由自主地呻吟出声，狼狈得像条刚从水里捞出来的鱼。

挣脱了范丞丞硬撑着自己站起来，一言不发地找了个方向想离开，却又被扑上来抱住。  
别乱走，危险。  
在你旁边被你当成随时可以使用的性爱玩具不够危险吗？  
我没有！彦俊，我是喜欢你啊。  
喜欢我……你真的喜欢我吗？你确定你不是喜欢这具为你敞开的身体让你做得爽？  
我是真的喜欢你啊……  
我不信。

我何苦去喜欢那身体，它本是我赠予你。  
范丞丞的眼光渐暗了下来，他本意让林彦俊对自己食髓知味，却没想到适得其反。  
你走吧。

毫不犹豫地推开环抱着的手向前迈步，却脚下一软，透明的地面忽然裂开空洞，林彦俊来不及反应，就跌进了那条白色的河流。

范丞丞猛然瞪大了眼睛。

咳……  
周围的环境像是剧场的舞台，台上台下都空无一人，偏过头可以看到巨大的管道，林彦俊猜想自己是从那里被送了进来。  
身体清爽得像什么也没发生过，也许是河的原因，也许是这世界的某种规则，总之还算值得感谢。

舞台和观众席之间有着透明的屏障无法通过，林彦俊正准备去后台找找出口，却突然感到呼吸一窒。  
难以言喻的潮热席卷了身体，双腿发软地跌坐在地上，脑海里突地跳出一个词。  
发情。  
妈的……这身体还真是多才多艺。

强撑着笑了一声就被小腹的灼热烧得没了动作，只能尽力将身体蜷缩起来，细细密密渗出的虚汗好像把全身的力气都带走了，却没带走一丝热量。  
疼，硬要说清的话却不知道是哪儿疼。燥热的气息闷在体内像在发酵，无规律地搅动着意识和内脏。乳头从内充气般胀痛，后穴却湿到泛滥，渴望被什么填满。穴口的收缩牵连着神经，从耻骨到尾椎都泛起酸麻。

他不知道原来理智在被升格为本能的情欲面前根本不堪一击，他开始自慰，可他射不出来，身体告诉他想要的不是那个，他只好把手指放进后穴里。  
穴肉敏感地收缩包缠着手指，淫液不需要接触就不停地流出来，几乎沾湿整条大腿，他感受到自己体内的湿软，像做了完全的被插入的准备，他和最粗暴的入侵者一样失控地抠挖自己的敏感点，三指快速又用力地抽插，直到两眼翻白意识飘到云端，舞台上留下长长一道喷射状的水迹。

可他立即便从云端跌落了，潮喷也没能解开这发情的境地，身体依然在高热，颤抖，控制不住地痉挛，小腹阵阵紧缩，后穴愈发觉得空虚。  
意识渐渐模糊，绝望到哭出来。  
丞丞……救我……  
救我啊……  
已经后悔将他甩开了，到底在这个世界也只能信任他一个。相比因发情热而难受到几乎死掉的现状，或者被未知的其他生物奸淫的可能，被范丞丞填满反而显得温馨和安全。  
丞丞……

台口的管道突然咚地一声巨响，有人从那里跌跌撞撞地冲出来，身上还带着血。  
彦俊！彦俊你在这里吗？彦俊……天哪……  
范丞丞看到蜷缩在角落里单薄的身体，全身都泛着被汗水冲刷的情欲的潮红，发丝也湿透了，带着浓重的哭腔，微弱的声音念着那个名字。  
丞丞……丞丞……  
我在，我在，我找到你了，天哪……  
紧紧抱住对方，渗血的伤口被汗水蛰得生疼却不敢松手，像害怕再次失去。  
林彦俊的双手虚虚地扶上范丞丞的脖颈，没有力气将身体撑起来，于是范丞丞低下头去吻他，这是一个安抚的吻，绷着最后一条线的身体终于放松下来。

范丞丞在后悔。  
梦境的意志敏锐地捕捉他的想法，遵循着那不到一秒的恼羞成怒把人送得远远的，这种自由发挥的出现代表着这个梦境开始不稳定，各处的陷阱在不刻意控制的情况下不再回避创造者，才把他也搞得这么狼狈。  
那白色的河水会使人进入接近发情的状态，他是知道的，本来也打算利用，现在却心疼得想哭。  
就不应该放开的。

抱紧颤抖发烫的身体温柔地楔入，换来一声含着呜咽的喟叹。  
我的哥哥受委屈了啊。  
感慨一声，因练舞变得柔软的身体便急急缠上来，像粘人的小猫，蹭得人心软成一滩水，性器倒是更硬了。  
可以……啊……快一点……  
范丞丞抬起头去亲吻林彦俊因脱口而出的诚实而羞红了的耳尖，依他所言加快了抽插的速度。  
啊……好深……丞丞……啊！  
发情的身体被满足的快感更甚于平时，没几下就全身紧绷尖叫着射了出来，后穴一阵阵痉挛绞紧了插入的性器，高潮的淫水喷湿了龟头，范丞丞顺势猛肏了几下，射在最深处，逼出一阵颤抖地收缩，半软的性器又硬了起来。  
唔……

性器在敏感的那一点细细地研磨起来，绷紧的身体支撑不住软倒下来，唇舌后知后觉地开始纠缠，互相追逐，扫荡彼此的口腔，直到排空最后一口空气，喘息着轻吻彼此的颈窝。  
快感卷土重来，慢慢攀升，像一球又一球高高垒起的冰淇淋，流下甜蜜的汁液。  
穴口紧咬着，随小幅度的抽插微翻出艷红的媚肉，喷出的淫水也好，射入的精液也好，被性器堵住，鼓鼓胀胀地挤在里面，此刻搅动出淫靡的水声。  
可以吗？  
问题紧跟着一个落在鼻尖的吻，纯情到让人心旌荡漾，林彦俊想，算是被狐狸驯服了。  
可……可以……哈啊……  
每一下都狠狠地肏进最深处，软热的穴肉紧紧绞住柱身，混合的体液被从穴口挤出，滴落到地上。急促而粗重的喘息和撩人的呻吟一直持续到最后一刻。  
高高垒起的冰淇淋轰然倒塌，砸得四肢百骸都是甜蜜得让人想逃跑又欲罢不能的快感，意识里像引燃了上百发烟花，又像只有一道刺进最深处的白光。

好喜欢你。  
像抱着巨大的毛绒公仔，把在高潮余韵里颤抖的林彦俊整个人拢在怀里，范丞丞又在念叨。  
无声地，一只手抬起来握住他的手，捏了捏手心，像安抚又像回应。  
范丞丞蓦地低头看他，欣喜若狂地去吻他脸上遗留的眼泪，却怎么也吻不干。

喂，眼泪不要砸我脸上啊。

梦境开始坍塌了。


	3. 真实展开的 ELecTric woNderLAnD

预警：强制 身体改造 发情 dirtytalk 失禁

如果给你离开梦境的机会，你会离开吗？  
我会。  
可是我不给。

毫不犹豫地推开环抱着的手向前迈步，却脚下一软，透明的地面忽然裂开空洞，林彦俊来不及反应，就跌进了那条白色的河流。

范丞丞沉默地注视那空洞缓缓合上。  
哥哥，我没想这么快的。

咳……  
周围的环境像是剧场的舞台，台上台下都空无一人，偏过头可以看到巨大的管道，林彦俊猜想自己是从那里被送了进来。  
身体清爽得像什么也没发生过，也许是河的原因，也许是这世界的某种规则，总之还算值得感谢。

舞台和观众席之间有着透明的屏障无法通过，林彦俊正准备去后台找找出口，却突然感到呼吸一窒。  
难以言喻的潮热席卷了身体，双腿发软地跌坐在地上，脑海里突地跳出一个词。  
发情。  
妈的……这身体还真是多才多艺。

强撑着笑了一声就被小腹的灼热烧得没了动作，只能尽力将身体蜷缩起来，细细密密渗出的虚汗好像把全身的力气都带走了，却没带走一丝热量。  
疼，硬要说清的话却不知道是哪儿疼。燥热的气息闷在体内像在发酵，无规律地搅动着意识和内脏。乳头从内充气般胀痛，后穴却湿到泛滥，渴望被什么填满。穴口的收缩牵连着神经，从耻骨到尾椎都泛起酸麻。

他不知道原来理智在被升格为本能的情欲面前根本不堪一击，他开始自慰，可他射不出来，身体告诉他想要的不是那个，他只好把手指放进后穴里。  
穴肉敏感地收缩包缠着手指，淫液不需要接触就不停地流出来，几乎沾湿整条大腿，他感受到自己体内的湿软，像做了完全的被插入的准备，他和最粗暴的入侵者一样失控地抠挖自己的敏感点，三指快速又用力地抽插，直到两眼翻白意识飘到云端，舞台上留下长长一道喷射状的水迹。

可他立即便从云端跌落了，潮喷也没能解开这发情的境地，身体依然在高热，颤抖，控制不住地痉挛，小腹阵阵紧缩，后穴愈发觉得空虚。  
意识渐渐模糊，绝望到哭出来。  
丞丞……救我……  
救我啊……  
已经后悔将他甩开了，到底在这个世界也只能信任他一个。相比因发情热而难受到几乎死掉的现状，或者被未知的其他生物奸淫的可能，被范丞丞填满反而显得温馨和安全。  
丞丞……

要我救你吗？  
远远的观众席中央，熟悉的声音开口问他。  
要……  
那么，求我。  
丞丞……  
求我。

思维短暂地清醒，说不清是瞳孔的颤抖还是身体的颤抖更剧烈，只觉得之前的后悔像一个笑话。  
温馨和安全？

求你。  
说出口的瞬间眼泪大颗大颗地砸下来，脑海里好像有根线断了。隔着模糊的视线看着不为所动的青年，不知何时他穿上了礼服，装饰性的肩章和链条修饰他尚显单薄的肩膀，繁复的领巾衬住他微微扬起的嘴角。他是伙伴，也是孩童，是救世的王，也是极恶的鬼。

求你。  
双腿大大敞开，将已经湿得一塌糊涂的下身暴露无遗。左手手指探入后穴，轻轻搔刮就带出满手的淫液，顺着向上涂抹在硬到胀痛却射不出来的性器和小腹上，再去捉那殷红的乳头，重重地拧下去，发出掩饰不住的哭叫，后穴却更兴奋，饥渴地一开一合，吐出透明的淫水。  
啊……哈啊……求你……里面好痒……  
不是吃透了对方心理所说出的诱惑，而是后穴深处突然泛起难以忽视的瘙痒，逼着他开口，更多的淫水涌了出来。  
求你……

这个姿势不行喔。  
范丞丞！你……  
不需要我的话，我就走了？  
不要！

强撑着几乎失去力气的身体翻过身，膝盖着地，两肘撑在地上，臀部高高撅起，淫水从后穴顺着大腿流下来，在地上积了一滩。  
瘙痒的后穴让撅起的臀部不由自主地摇晃，像求欢的动物。  
好痒……啊……求你……求你插进来…………

台词再修改一下如何？  
随着冷静的声音响起，身体好像突然被加了一把火，酸麻，瘙痒，强烈的空虚和饥渴涌了上来。  
求你肏我！求你……呜……求你……

如你所愿。

舞台和观众席之间的屏障对范丞丞毫无作用，他径自走上来，像个君王，严谨，整齐，天生高贵又刻薄。  
他是故意的。林彦俊在身体的欲望中模模糊糊地想。他是故意的，他要我低微到极点，臣服于欲望，也臣服于他，摇着屁股求欢，而他光鲜亮丽，神情冷淡，施舍于我。  
但我竟然没法反抗。

没有爱抚，也没有亲吻，像是作为对他逃离的惩罚，又像是吝啬的施舍——你只请求我肏你，那除此之外也不会给你更多。  
腰胯被掐住，粗长的性器直接肏了进来，紧接着就是快速的抽插，每一下都顶到最深处。  
呃啊……太……太快了……好深……  
发情的身体被性器粗暴地填满，第一下顶中花心就让他射了出来。穴肉诚实地层层绞紧，每一寸内壁都传来过激的快感，花心失控地不断涌出淫水，高潮的酥麻让整个下半身几乎失去知觉，跪不住向下滑的瞬间又被掐着腰提起来狠肏。  
啊啊啊太深了！求你……啊……  
淫水在每次抽插时都被噗哧噗哧地挤出来，大部分从大腿冰凉地流到地上，失禁的错觉一刻也没有停过，剩下的则在穴口被肏出白沫。控制不住的呻吟和喘息让吞咽也被忽略，涎水、泪水和汗水一起落到地上。  
慢一点……求你……啊！太快了……  
没有回应，肏干的速度却不慢反快，狠狠地十几下碾过敏感点，冲撞花心，被狠肏的身体开始抽搐颤抖，后穴猛烈收缩。  
啊！不、不行了……求你！啊！  
花心喷出大股大股的淫水，红肿不堪的穴口羞耻地绞紧拔出的性器，被挣脱出来，又射了满穴口的白浊，被涌出的淫水冲散。

全身无力地瘫倒在地上，身下全是湿漉漉的淫液和涎水，汗水浸湿了每一根发丝，发情的高热渐渐退下，身体虚弱到动一根指头都难。  
我好喜欢哥哥淫荡的样子呀。  
范丞丞笑了起来。

我当然喜欢哥哥，不是喜欢那具身体，是喜欢拥有那样身体的哥哥，他更美味，更诚实，更离不开我。  
如果他现在还不是这样，也没关系，只要肏到哥哥的身体食髓知味，或者给他一个发情期，他自然会在我身下跪得又娇又软，哭着求我肏他。

只有我可以满足他。

脱力的身体又被抱了起来，范丞丞低头去吻林彦俊哭肿的眼睛。  
还要吗？  
眼睛无神地睁大，呻吟到低哑的声音刚挤出一个不字就被唇舌堵住，口腔被扫过的同时后穴再次被侵犯。  
啊，我忘了，你没有选择权。

本身就被改造到极度敏感，又被肏得熟透，高潮过后的身体一阵阵颤抖，毫无反抗地承受着入侵，理智刚刚回笼就被撞散，只能软了腰无力地缠上去，寻求安慰和依靠。  
呜……太多了……好满……啊……  
连续十几下抽插顶到敏感点，哑了声音细弱的哭叫，哀声求饶只被当做助兴。  
顶弄更深更重，硬挺的性器可怜地溢出腺液，被微烫的手掌包覆了揉动，揉得呻吟间夹着吸气，又急又娇。  
呜啊……不行了……不……求你啊啊啊！  
身体剧烈地颤抖，后穴痉挛着喷水，绞紧了入侵的性器，精液击打着花心，透明的前列腺液混合黄色的尿液射了出来。

空无一人的观众席传来热烈的掌声，像是为这一幕喝彩，被肏得软成一滩水的身体却无法支撑羞耻到极点的自己躲藏，只能暴露在舞台的灯光下看着这诡异的一幕。

呜……  
眼泪又争先恐后地涌了出来，被温柔地吻掉，却恐惧到颤抖。  
面前的人一点一点消失，声音却回响在整个剧场。

这是我的梦境，哥哥。  
我可以是我，也可以是你见过的那种恶犬，或者冰雪神殿里的毛绒怪物，它们的性器都长着倒刺，有婴儿手臂那么粗……我也可以是树，是藤蔓，是花，是你吃下去的果子，甚至吸进去的空气，只要我想。

看不见的手指撬开牙关，夹住舌头，让吞咽困难的涎水从嘴角留下来。

哥哥的身体是我为哥哥建造的乐园，浑身上下都是敏感点，拥有女性的高潮快感，却不会怀孕，当然也可以怀孕，只要我想。  
那条白色的河会让你发情，我也可以忍着不肏你，一直发情而没有得到满足，你的神志就会坏掉，变成只想掰开屁股求肏的奴隶……我不是很喜欢那样，那就不是我的哥哥了。  
不过偶尔来一次的感觉还不错。

悬浮在空中的小瓶里装满白色的河水，晃了晃，像恐吓，又像炫耀。

身体记忆里的酸麻和热意被唤起，颤抖得更加剧烈，呜咽的哭声终于爆发出来，看不见的手拍打着后背，熟悉的声音接着说道：

别哭啊，我最喜欢哥哥了。  
哥哥逃不掉的。


End file.
